


The caveman, the dragon and the beautiful boy

by starscries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, But also it's just them having a lot of sex, First Time, Harry lives in a cave, Harry owns a pet dragon, Harry's a caveman, M/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Top Harry, caveman!Harry, sex in the water, there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives up in the mountain's with his pet dragon Medusa. Six months has he lived there with only Medusa as his only company. One day when he's going to the water by his cave, he finds a beautiful boy. They later on find out that they have one thing in common and that is a person, a person who destroyed everything they owned and loved.<br/>Or the one where Harry lives in a cave with a dragon and meet a boy and they fuck a lot and they hunt down their enemy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The caveman, the dragon and the beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> There may be grammar mistakes since English is not my first language. Other than that I hope that you guys will like this smutty one shot story! (: Comment what you think!

Up in the mountains about five minutes of walking from the small town, lives Harry. Harry and his precious little yet deadly dragon; Medusa. It had been approximately a half a year since Harry went on a walk to the mountains and never came back. Up in the mountains he lives in a cave with his Medusa which is the size of a dog. A golden retriever to be exact. Harry has no problem in taking care of Medusa as she is eating mostly the same food he does. Outside their cave is a garden filled with vegetables and plants, plenty of water for them to swim in and a forest with beautiful green leaves and berries. 

Recently Harry has been hiding out in the cave to take care of his little dragon and hasn’t had much contact with the outside world. One warm day he meets a boy. A boy who is hiking in the forest on his own. The small backpack on his back and a water bottle in his hand. The boy stops by the water outside Harry’s cave and Harry hadn’t noticed the boy and was walking towards the ocean blue water to take a swim with his Medusa, but quickly froze in his spot. 

The boy’s standing with his back to Harry and all he can see is the boy’s hair that is as brown as the dirt on the ground and when Harry looks down to admire the boy’s physique, the boy turn around and looks taken aback to see the curly haired boy already looking at him.

When their eyes met, no one seemed to look away. Harry swallowed hard as he was about to turn around to hide Medusa, but he knew she wouldn’t come out when there was strangers around. He was more afraid if she might attack. But also, she wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t in danger.

“Hello?” the boy said, breaking the silence.

Harry frowned and shrugged, “Hi.” He seemed less interested in having a conversation with the boy in front of him and scratched the back of his neck.

The boy was about to say something when Harry turned around, not noticing the boy opening his mouth to speak. 

He reached his Medusa and signaled her to go back to their cave, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Preparing himself to explain, he was surprised when the boy was attacked by the trees many branches. Harry quickly turned to give Medusa a kiss on her forehead and told her to hide, which she obeyed obediently. 

When the boy finally reached where Harry was standing, he saw that the branches had left tiny red marks on the boy’s cheek and forehead. He noticed that he had a tiny nose and glassy ocean blue eyes with a hint of green in them. 

Once the boy had adjusted his backpack he asked, “Who are you?”

Harry seemed uninterested in talking with him and decided to go back to the water. To his fortune, the boy followed him. Well, he was about to see a sight he would never forget, Harry thought and started getting undressed. 

“What are you doing?” the boy asked, shocked clear on his face.

“You’re welcome to join,” Harry said as he took of his final clothing item and walked towards the cold water. Luckily, the sun had warmed the water so it wasn’t that cold. 

What he didn’t understand was why the boy was still here. “If you’re not going to join, you’re free to leave.” Harry said and took a handful of water and splashed it on his face. 

“Do you live here or something?” the boy asked him and laughed.

“Yeah, so?” Harry dipped underwater and came out with a graceful jump from the bottom of the water. He landed under it again before he saw the brown haired boy again in front of him. 

“I couldn’t see a house anywhere around here.”

Harry shook his head, “That’s because I don’t live in a house.”

He saw confusion spread on the boy’s face, “Are you a caveman or something?” Harry knew he meant that to be a joke, but this instance Harry was actually a caveman, after all he did live in a cave.

Harry shrugged, “Yes.” Too proudly, he thought and began walking towards his clothes that was left on the ground. 

When he was completely out of the water, Harry could swear he heard the boy take a deep breath. As he got dressed again, water drops running down his neck and into his clothes, making them wet too, he saw the boy’s hand being reached out from his body.

“I’m Louis,” he said and they met each other’s eyes.

“Okay,” Harry said, but he didn’t shake hands with the boy, just started walking. So now he got a stalker, huh? Harry thought and sighed. “You can’t come with me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“That’s not a good argument.”

“Well, I don’t care.”

Harry sighed and stopped walking. He couldn’t bring this boy, Louis, to the cave, he would see Medusa.

“Fine,” Louis said and turned around to walk away.

Well, that was enough socializing for a day, right?

He was close to his cave then and looked around before entering. His little dragon met him with its eager moonstone colored eyes. Harry carefully pat the dragon’s skin, which was rock hard.

“Maybe you should take a swim in the water?” he said to Medusa and she looked up at him like she understood him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t risk you being seen.”

Harry had been a little of a loner since he left to live here, but he had gotten used to it and he was sure that boy, Louis, wouldn’t come back. Just like the others. 

“I think it’s clear, do you want to swim?” Harry asked eagerly, like he was talking to a dog. Medusa answered with walking over to her hiding place behind some rocks and laid down. Her head resting on the stone hard floor. 

He let out a sigh and walked over to his own bed, made out of everything possibly soft in the forest. But let’s be honest, nothing was soft here. His back hurt and his body was covered in small bruises from laying on the cold floor. Harry was known to be sleep walking, maybe it was there he would get the bruises.

From where he was lying he could see outside to the sky where the sun still shone brightly. It was rather early to go back to sleep, but nothing was stopping him from taking a nap anyway. He let himself drift of into the darkness behind his eye lids and saw for a moment nothing until a single star formed which looked mistakenly like the boy he had just met a couple of minutes ago.

His eyes flew open again as he looked at the cave’s ceiling. He looked over to where Medusa was sleeping, the redness on her hard rock skin was being shadowed by her hiding spot. She still looked beautiful in Harry’s opinion. 

As he admired her once more, he drifted of into a dreamless world.

The week went by swiftly and Harry and Medusa was on their little walks when they spotted the brown haired by sitting by the water. 

Harry sighed as he told Medusa to hide again. He reckoned she would go back to the cave. 

Louis must’ve heard Harry approaching since he turned around, his face was being lit up by the sun making his skin look tan, more tan than when he saw him last time.

“Hello,” the boy said and smiled softly. 

Harry stood there, not knowing what to say. He could’ve just said a simple ‘hi’ back, but he didn’t.

Louis looked down at his hands and Harry was stood there frozen in his spot.

“I didn’t know when I was going to see you again, but I was hoping to.” Louis admitted and walked over to where Harry was standing, unfreezing him from his spot. “I’m not dangerous.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Of course you’re not.” Medusa was more dangerous than he ever will be, he thought. And she’s even smaller than he is.

“I’d really like to get to know you,” Louis said and reached behind him to take his backpack of.

Harry took a step back, holding his hands out in defense, “What are you doing?”

Louis stopped what he was doing, “I was thinking about giving you my address.” He said slowly.

“Address,” Harry said thoughtfully, “Why?”

Louis looked around, but his eyes landed back on Harry. “So we could meet each other?”

“I’d rather not.”

Louis looked offended, but quickly brushed it of. “I understand.”

“Well, I don’t,” Harry said honestly. Why would this stranger give Harry his address? Harry could be a murderer coming to kill him in his sleep.

“What do you not understand?” Louis asked and touched his right hand with Harry’s left elbow. He looked so insecure and little. Tiny tiny, Harry thought.

“I’m a stranger and you want to give me your address,” Harry said and eyed the boy.

“Well, yeah. You are gorgeous if you didn’t know that.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn’t seem affected by what Louis just said. 

“Uhm, I think you are cute and all that,” Louis tried again, but didn’t get a reaction from Harry. He did notice that Harry was looking towards the forest from time to time. He decided to be bold and reach out for Harry’s hand. “I think I like you.”

Harry stayed neutral, “You just met me.”

Louis shrugged, “Well, love at first sight?” 

“So now you love me?” Harry asked and blinking his eyes several times.

“Why do you have to make this so difficult?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you!”

Harry scoffed.

“Here I am, trying to be nice to you and you are just… Just so -”

“So what, Louis?”

“For fucks sake!” Louis said angrily and their hands entangled. 

“So the little one is swearing,” Harry said amused.

“I’m not little,” Louis said under his breath, his nostril’s flared. 

“Are you angry now?” Harry said like he was talking to a baby.

Louis started walking of in the direction of the forest.

“You don’t want to see me naked again?” Harry asked a little louder so Louis could hear. The boy stopped in his tracks and when he turned around he was met with a naked pale figure walking towards the water. Harry was smirking because he knew Louis was looking. The first time he had taken Louis’ breath away and maybe he could do it again? 

But to his surprise when he turned around he didn’t see Louis. The brown haired boy nowhere to be seen.

_____

When it had been several weeks and Harry had still not seen Louis by the water he was worried he might’ve frightened the boy. But why would he be frightened by the sight of Harry’s body? Maybe it was something he said? Maybe he had given up on getting to know Harry?

He shook his head as he walked towards the cave’s opening and took Medusa’s lunch on the ground, waiting patiently for his little red dragon to come out of her hiding place. She walked with graceful steps toward her food and looked at Harry once before she started eating everything on the ground. She hadn’t grown much over the half year and was still the size of a dog. The size she was when he found her alone in the woods by herself. The poor thing looked like she was dying. Harry had managed to gain her trust and taken care of her the best way possible. 

They had bonded pretty well and understood mostly what the other one meant. The dragon respected Harry enough to not burn him, so that was good. She hadn’t tried to eat him either. Maybe he had successfully turned her into a vegetarian like he was? 

He started preparing a fire and chopped the carrots into the water in the boiler. And yes, he had some stuff he had taken with him from home. Most of the stuff that was in the cave came from his home. A home that had burned down (not by dragons), but a vengeful man called Simon who didn’t like being a nice person. It had costed him his whole family. 

A sudden cry for help was heard and Harry stood up, the same did Medusa. Her wings spread wide and her mouth was open, ready to spit fire if necessary. 

Harry ran towards the sound and was surprised to see who had been screaming. The tears streaming down the boy’s face; his ocean blue eyes was glassy and red, his clothes coal black in some places, burn marks on his tan skin.

“Louis!” Harry said as he ran towards the boy and kneeled as he placed a hand on the crying boy’s shoulder. “What happened?”

But he didn’t get an answer as the boy blacked out in his arms. Right beside him stood Medusa, a look of sadness spread across her stone red face. She looked at Harry and a single tear ran down, captured in her mouth.

“We need to get him to safety, Medusa,” Harry said and lifted Louis up in his arms. It was as if the boy weighed nothing as Harry ran towards their cave.

The burn marks on Louis’ body was similar to what Harry had half a year ago and he hoped, oh he hoped that Louis’ family was okay. And he hoped that it wasn’t the same man or else he would gladly slit his throat. 

When they reached the cave and Harry put Louis down on the cold hard ground, he found the bucket of water and a cloth. Carefully, he started cleaning Louis’ body. His clothes were ruined so Harry found some of his spare clothing. They were a size too big for him, but it was better than nothing. 

When Louis finally woke up again, he looked around and panic seemed to flood through him. He was up in a second and a pain shot through the boy’s head.

“Where am I?” he asked and his hand was massaging his forehead. Louis saw Harry and immediately relaxed. “This is where you live?”

Harry shrugged as he stood up and walked towards Louis, “Are you okay?” he asked and studied Louis’ face. “I cleaned most of your body and I hope you don’t mind I changed your clothes.” He bit his lip as he waited for Louis to respond.

Louis smirked, “You saw me naked?”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, “No silly, wouldn’t do that.” And that was true. He wouldn’t do anything he wouldn’t want anyone else to do to him. He wouldn’t want anyone to see him naked without his permission. 

“Aren’t you a gentleman,” Louis said and as they were staring at each other, Louis suddenly jumped when Medusa started moving in the background. “What was that?” Louis asked and took his legs up to his chest and hugged them, trying to hide himself from whatever danger was in front of him.

“Don’t worry, it’s only Medusa.” Harry said calmly and walked over to where the dragon was standing.

“Medusa? Like _the_ Medusa? The one who can turn you into stone if you look her in the eyes?”

Of course you would say that, Harry thought. “No,” he dragged out the ‘o’. “She’s harmless. Only attacks if I say so.” Harry said proudly and patted Medusa’s head.

“You have a pet dragon?” Louis asked, curiously. “I’ve never seen one up close.”

“You can come closer if you want to,” Harry says and eyes the boy in case he’s going to try to do something. 

Louis walks closer and kneeled down to Medusa and reached a hand out, not touching her in case she will burn him to death, but reaching out his hand for her to do whatever she wants basically. 

Medusa looks Louis in the eye, her gaze burning him even though her eyes are like moonstone, Louis’ feels a little threatened by her. 

When Louis stands up again, he meets Harry’s emerald green eyes and while they are standing there Medusa gets impatient and pushes her friend forward where he stumbles in his feet, over to Louis. 

“Oops.”

“Hi.”

They both smile, Harry with his hands on Louis’ shoulder and Louis’ on Harry’s waist, steading him. For a fact, Harry is taller than Louis and he watched as Louis stood up on his toes to be the same hight as Harry.

“I don’t even know your name,” Louis said a little breathlessly as he looked from Harry’s eyes to his lips.

“It’s quite the mystery, huh?” Harry said smugly. 

Louis groaned, “Just tell me!”

Harry reached around Louis’ smaller waist and pulled him closer, “Harry.”

“Is it short for Harold or something?” Louis asked.

“No.”

“Oh okay.”

“Disappointed?” 

“No, no, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Harry,” Louis said and looked thoughtfully behind Harry. “A caveman named Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Are you going to kiss me now?”

Louis placed his hand over his heart and gasped, “We haven’t even been on a date!”

Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ nose, “That’s too bad I’m not going to.” He released Louis from his grip and walked over to find Medusa asleep.

“Why not?”

“I don’t go on dates.”

“That’s because you haven’t been on one.”

“You’ve already seen me naked. Trust me, we don’t need to go on a date.”

“I can delete that from my memory and we can start over?” Louis said hopefully.

Harry chuckled, “Are you serious?”

Louis shrugged, “You still haven’t kissed me.”

“You little -” Harry started to say as he crashed his lips with Louis’. His thinner lips met Harry’s fuller, the softness and the warmness from the kiss radiating through Harry’s body, making him pull Louis closer. Their lips moved in sync while one of Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ hair tugging on it a little, earning a soft moan to escape his mouth.

“You like that?” Harry asked, not breaking the kiss. 

Louis responded with pulling Harry towards the cave’s wall, grinding and trying to remove Harry’s sweater, which were impossible due to the wall.

“I can’t get it of,” Louis said, with that he earned a little laugh from Harry as the last one mentioned took his sweater of leaving it on the ground. The cold wall was now against Harry’s bare back. “Wow you are beautiful.” Louis said and eyed Harry’s chest and stomach. 

Harry studied the boy standing in front of him, the burn marks that was still visible on his body, how red they were. His hair was messy, living its own life. 

“I want you.” Louis said and bit his lip, looking hopefully up at Harry. 

Harry starting dragging his lips along Louis’ neck, finding a spot on Louis’ neck that caused the boy to moan. He started sucking on the skin there, leaving a not so big mark.

“We just met,” Harry said, eyeing the boy looking for any sign to stop.

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis said breathlessly, his lips already red but not so swollen. Harry decided to attack him with his own lips again as he started sucking on his bottom lip, moving his hand down to cup Louis’ ass cheek. A moan escaped his lips again and it echoed in Harry’s mind, playing on repeat over and over again. “More,” Louis demanded and suddenly felt Harry’s hand slip under his trousers, a gasp leaving his lips when he felt Harry’s dry finger moving around the rim.

“Want me to finger you?” Harry asked and he suddenly thought about how he ended up with his hand down another boy’s pants, his finger millimeters away from being inside his asshole. And oh my god, Medusa was sleeping only a few meters away. Hopefully, she wouldn’t understand what was going on, or wake up.

Louis’ eyes was blinking rapidly, “Yes.” And with that he felt Harry’s dry long pointer finger intrude his hole. The pain shot through him, but as he started to get used to it, he moaned out in pleasure and started moving himself on Harry’s finger.

Harry looked down at the mess of a boy standing there, fucking himself on his finger. The sight was surprisingly wonderful. He was already a mess, his cheeks were red, eyes closed and he was holding around Harry neck to steady himself. 

“You look so good,” Harry said in Louis’ ear, and as Louis’ came closer to Harry, he could feel his cock hard against Louis’. Now he was hard too? He hadn’t even thought about masturbating in a long time. Maybe that’s what being alone did to someone? 

“Want you,” Louis breathed out.

“It’ll hurt.”

“No,” Louis said.

“Why don’t I just eat you out?” Harry suggested, earning a groan from Louis.

“In front of her?” Louis asked, nodding towards the sleeping dragon. 

“She won’t wake up,” Harry said and wiggled his eyebrows. He pulled out his finger and heard Louis’ whine at the loss of Harry’s finger. “Turn around.” Harry instructed and proceeded to pull down Louis’ trousers. Or actually it was Harry’s since he let him borrow them. 

Louis was down on the cold ground on all fours, his ass in the air. Harry licked his lips as he kneeled down, spreading Louis’ ass cheeks. He looked at Louis’ pretty pink hole and leaned down to blow warm air at it, teasing him. 

“Harry…” Louis said and reached to touch himself. Harry didn’t mind, he just continued lower himself down until his tongue was touching Louis’ rim. His tongue licked around until he finally let his tongue slide in as far as it got. Louis worked his hand a little bit faster on his cock as Harry fucked his tongue in and out. “So good,” Louis moaned and suddenly felt a finger intrude his hole. Harry’s finger moving in and out while his tongue licked around it. The warmth of his tongue and the speed of his finger inside of him made Louis’ squirm a little. 

Harry removed his tongue as he started pushing another finger in. He moved a hand down Louis’ spine as he entangled his hand in Louis’ hair, pulling the boy up to rest on Harry’s shoulder. The heat radiating from Harry’s body made Louis’ shiver from the cave’s coldness. 

“You look so good like this,” Harry said in Louis’ ear. With that said, Louis came all over his stomach, making Louis’ sensitive when Harry pulled out of Louis. 

“That was amazing,” Louis sighed dreamily. 

Harry kissed him softly and pulled him into his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

_____

Medusa woke Harry up the next day. His little dragon wanted to go outside. He looked to his side and saw Louis snuggled up close to him. The brown haired boy looked so fragile like this, so vulnerable. But also so fucked. His fringe stuck to his forehead, the blanket hugged his body with the sweat from his body… Harry was equally as ready to go for a swim as this boy.

He gently shook the boy awake and saw the boy’s eyes flutter open.

“Good morning,” Harry said as he stood up, gathering up his clothes and found some new ones. 

“Already morning?” Louis mumbled as he yawned, his hands stretched above his head. Then he noticed he was naked and pulled the blanket over his body.

“Yeah, and we are going for a swim,” Harry said as he reached down to pick up Louis, the blanket fell of and he tried to shield himself. Harry laughed a little, but took his hand in Louis’ and of they went to the water.

Medusa followed after, the little shrieks was heard from her now and then. She was clearly excited, she loved taking a bath though Harry found it odd since he thought dragons didn’t take baths.

They reached the water and they let Medusa swim first, she swam under and made beautiful pirouettes above the water. She actually looked more like a flying fish than a dragon in that moment. 

“I didn’t know dragons liked water,” Louis said out of the blue.

They didn’t sit on the sand since they were butt-naked, literally, so they stood there a little bit awkwardly. Or Louis looked more uncomfortable than Harry, since he was used to this. 

“Yeah, me either, she really is something, huh?” Harry said with admiration towards Medusa. He loved his little Medusa.

It was their turn to go into the water and Harry took Louis’ hand and led him into it. The water was a bit cold, but nothing they couldn’t bear. The sun was shining on the sky and the sky was a pale blue color. 

Harry swam under the water and felt his hair flow around him. He always felt like a mermaid, if they existed, when he swam in the water. Louis followed shortly after. He literally crawled on top of Harry for support and crashed his lips on his. Their mouths were shut due to the water between them. But after a few breathless moments they went above water. Louis blinked several times, droplets of water running down his cheeks and disappearing into the water. 

Louis came closer to Harry and surprised him as he reached a hand between them, a hand on Harry’s cock. Harry was so lost in Louis’ eyes he jumped a little at the feeling of Louis’ little hand around him. He guided it to his hole, but Harry stopped him.

“Lou…” Harry whispered in his ear, a little breathless.

With that he tangled his legs around Harry’s waist and sat down on Harry’s cock. He heard Harry moan in his ear and he couldn’t help the moans escaping his own lips. 

“Oh my god,” Harry breathed out and let Louis ride him as he made small waves in the water surrounding them. 

“So good,” Louis said as he leaned forward and started kissing Harry’s lips, silencing Harry. The kiss mixed with Louis’ riding Harry’s cock made electric shocks go through Harry’s body. He felt pure bliss run through his mind and all his focus was on this boy in front of him. 

There was no telling if it was sweat or water running from Louis’ forehead as he bounced on Harry’s cock. He leaned his head backwards and smiled happily.

Harry had never imagined himself being in this moment six months ago. Nevertheless fucking a beautiful small boy named Louis, who looked up at him like he was the whole world. 

Louis’ little “ohh’s” and “ahh’s” were heard every now and then as he floated on Harry’s cock. Harry gave Louis’ neck some attention as he dragged his lips down his neck and until his collarbones, marking the boy with beautiful red marks.

Harry noticed that Louis was getting tired as he started thrusting up into the boy making him moan louder, if that was even possible. 

“‘m gonna come,” Louis mumbled as he opened his eyes and stared right at Harry. 

Harry breathed in the blue in his eyes and licked his lips, “Come.”

Louis bit his lip as he shot his cum, but instead of it landing on one of their stomachs, it floated away, literally. Louis leaned down on Harry’s shoulder as Harry thrusted faster as he chased his own orgasm, but it didn’t take long since he had just seen how gorgeous Louis looked coming. 

He filled up Louis’ hole and pulled out, giving Louis a kiss.

“I’ve never been fucked like that,” Louis admitted and looked at Harry.

“My pleasure,” Harry said with a smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes, “No, I’ve never fucked anyone.”

Harry looked a little taken aback, “Oh.”

“Don’t worry, it was amazing,” Louis said, “I’d like to do it again sometime.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why’s that such a big deal anyway? The first time,” Louis asked and sighed, but it was a happy sigh. He had just been fucked by this gorgeous man in front of him. 

“I don’t know either,” Harry said and shrugged. “Some people want it to be special.”

“Well, I think this was pretty special,” Louis started, “I got my ass eaten last night and my ass filled up this morning. Seems like I’m a lucky boy.”

“Since we are admitting stuff today I’d like to say that I’m happy you’re my first too.”

Louis was at first surprised, since the boy in front of him was unbelievably pretty, that he had never been with anyone made Louis feel special. But then he raised an eyebrow and fake punched him in the chest, “Well, you didn’t tell me it was your first time either!”

Harry sighed, “Oh well, I guess first time isn’t such a big deal anyway. And I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Scare me?”

“Maybe you would run away…” Harry embraced Louis in a hug, “And never come back.”

Louis shook his head, “I would never do that. I really like you and you saved me.”

_____

“You’re suggesting we find Simon?” Louis asked, one eyebrow raised. They had talked about the person who had burned down their homes, destroying their lives and they both came out with the same name. 

Harry was currently making them both his famous carrot soup, which made Louis heart skip a beat. Maybe because Harry was concentrating that much his face made that cute thingy where his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes darted around…

“Why not?” Harry responded and looked up at Louis. 

“Because it’s… Dangerous.”

“Louis, he killed both our families, destroyed our homes.”

He did make good arguments, Louis thought and clasped his hands together. “Fine,” Louis said and took one of the plates Harry offered him. “It smells heavenly.”

Harry looked up proudly and took one plate himself. 

“So what do you suggest?” Louis asks, swallowing the spoonful of soup. “Make your dragon kill Simon?”

Harry frowned, “No, she’s too little!”

“I guess we don’t stand a chance then.”

“You think he got a dragon?”

Louis shrugged, “How else did he burn down our houses?”

“Maybe with matches?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s a possibility,” Louis said and downed the rest of the food. “Let’s get some sleep and maybe our minds will be clear then?” he suggested stretching his arms above his head.

Harry smirked, “Did you have something else on your mind?”

Louis yawned, but then just gave Harry a glare, “Really, Harold? _That’s_ what you’re thinking about?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t think about it.”

“I was thinking about beating Simon, but…” Louis looked deep in thought, but scooted closer to Harry. He placed a hand on Harry’s thigh. “What did _you_ have in mind?”

Harry leaned forward, but he didn’t kiss Louis, only blowing hot air on his slightly red lips. “I was thinking about making you feel good. Feel so good,” Harry moaned at the end of the last part, capturing Louis’ lips with his own.

Louis moaned as Harry’s hands grabbed Louis’ so that he could place the smaller boy on his lap. Immediately, Louis started moving his hips on Harry’s lap, Harry reached around and slipped his hand in Louis’ pants, finding his hole. He knew that Louis’ liked it, the way he had responded the first time. Harry swallowed thickly as he pressed a dry finger in through the tight hole. Louis arched his back a little, but moved in a slow rhythm down to meet Harry’s finger. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed and threw his head back, giving Harry full access to his bare neck. Biting, sucking, then repeating, but he wanted more.

Louis placed a hand over Harry’s crotch moving it in a slow and teasing manner, making Harry thrust his own hips up.

“Wanna fuck you…” Harry said in Louis’ ear.

“Yes, fuck, please,” Louis said and tried to remove himself from Harry grasp. Harry noticed and released him, watching as the boy in front of him taking of his clothes, his tan skin on full display. “Like what you see?” Louis asked with a smirk.

Harry groaned, “Fuck, yes.” He proceeded to do the same as Louis and found Louis sitting down on his lap, but Harry moved his hands up to his hips. “I need to prep you.”

Louis pouted, “But I want it.”

“Then let me do this so it won’t hurt your beautiful ass.”

Louis bit his lips as Harry told him to get on all fours, his ass up in the air. He started licking around the rim, dragging his tongue along the crack. Hearing Louis’ moan was like music in his ears he wanted on replay. He pulled his butt cheeks more apart and spat twice in Louis’ pink hole, watching it clench and unclench. Harry’s warm tongue found its way inside the tight hole and licked its way inside, thrusting in as long as it got, hearing Louis gasp. Harry felt a hand tug in his hair and made one quick motion to slap Louis’ left ass cheek, only feeling Louis’ tug at Harry’s hair more.

“I’m ready,” Louis said breathlessly.

Harry moved his head up a little, “I haven’t even opened you up.”

“For gods sake, Harry just fuck me!” Louis nearly screamed, making Harry quickly stand up into the same position as before.

He spat twice in his hand and slicked his cock up, then saw Louis’ flushed cheeks and already some sweat forming on his forehead. He placed one leg on each side of Harry’s and sat himself down slowly. Harry was holding his cock in position as he locked eyes with Louis. Then he felt the tip of Harry’s cock entering his hole and sinked himself more down. 

“Oh god,” Louis said and now it was completely inside of him. He started moving, riding Harry’s lap, making both of them moan. The cave was filled with their beautiful sounds and the fire that was made to cook the food, illuminated the dark cave. 

Harry started flicking one of Louis’ nipple’s making Louis bite down on his bottom lip. He decided to try this some more and heard Louis groan.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Louis commented and bounced up and down, riding like a pro. Or that was what Harry thought. There was no such thing as porn when you’re living in a cave, so you just have to take what you can get. In this case: a beautiful, tanned, blue eyed goddess. Oh fuck.

Louis pulled Harry’s hair, then dragging his lips down his neck, leaving more saliva than giving him actual kisses. 

The constant hit on his prostate made Louis come on both of their stomachs without warning, even though he was sensitive, he rode Harry through his orgasm. Making him come hard, filling Louis tight hole with his white liquid. 

Louis sat on his lap for a while before pulling himself of, “Second times even better.” He smirked and kissed Harry sloppily. 

“I agree.”

_____

The next day went on to find Simon’s house. Their mission was to destroy him and everything he owned. Fuck, if they got the chance to: even kill Simon himself. They had been walking for about an hour and figured they could take a break when they finally saw the man they had been looking for and he was strangely alone.

Harry and Louis decided to follow him to his home, the man looked pleased at himself. Ugh, disgusting, Harry thought and took Louis’ hand as he guided him after the man. They walked for about twenty minutes until they were outside a small looking house with a broken window and a big green hedge surrounding the property. 

The man walked inside and closed the door with a loud thud, making it sound like he was angry or something. 

Medusa was beside Harry and he placed a hand on her head, comforting her. She had never really been that far from the cave in the last six months. Before that, he didn’t know. She didn’t look scared, but he wasn’t that good at reading her. 

He turned around to look at Louis who was looking closely in through one of the windows, “We should probably wait until it’s darker.”

“Yeah, and then we could make a fire with these rocks, make him burn!”

“Agreed, but we have to be careful -”

“So we don’t get burned too,” Louis agreed and nodded, setting themselves in place to wait, but then they noticed Medusa was gone. 

“Fuck, Medusa is gone,” Harry said looking around, scared because he had never let her out of his sight before. 

“What? Goddamn it,” Louis said under his breath and started looking around too. 

After a couple of minutes of walking along the hedge and bumping into each other only to mumbled “sorry” they continued their search. Then Louis saw the familiar red dragon on top of Simon’s house. He poked Harry’s shoulder and pointed up, but before either of them could react, Medusa spit fire everywhere. She was screeching, fire still coming out of her mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Harry said, a hand over his mouth.

They both stood there shocked. Not only did Medusa do what they were going to do in a few hours, but she flew inside the house and a loud scream was heard. The sound was hurtful, a man clearly being hurt. 

When they saw Medusa’s face through the window, her body jumping down to the ground and found her way towards Harry, he gave her a pat on the head as he looked at Louis.

“It was that easy, huh?” Harry said surprise clear in his voice.

“Looks like it, yeah,” Louis nodded, he was looking at Medusa. Then he dropped to his knees and smiled gently at Medusa, “Thank you.”

The little dragon gave Louis a small nod, as if she understood what he had just said to her. 

They both went of to the cave and sat down around the small bonfire that was still glowing from this morning’s breakfast. 

“Glad that’s out of the world,” Louis said, breaking the silence.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Same.”

Medusa left to fly in the air, something she did from time to time. Being gone for a couple of hours or more was just normal.

“That dragon is something, huh?”

“Yeah, remind me to give her some sweets when she gets back home.”

“You have sweets?” Louis asked surprised.

“Uhm, yeah, lots actually,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “I have sugar cane plants outside as well.”

“Unbelievable,” Louis said astounded. 

Harry leaned in to Louis, “You’re are believable.”

“What?” Louis chuckled.

“I mean you’re unbelievable.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Do you want to have sex again?”

“What made you think that?” 

“I can see that you’re excited, silly.”

“Maybe I am, but before we do that,” Harry winked, “I was wondering if you’d like to move in with me.”

Louis smiled, “Well, I sort of do live with you already, so yeah,” he answered and gave Harry a kiss, moving himself so he was sitting on Harry’s lap.

“Cohabitant,” Harry said and smirked.

“Just fuck me Harold,” Louis whined, moving his hips in Harry’s lap.

“You dirty little…” but he didn’t finish as Louis placed his lips on Harry’s fuller ones, the softness mixed with Louis’ rough ones was so exhilarating, making Harry want more. His hands moved down Louis’ back making goosebumps appear on his skin. No need to rush anything, taking their time only to hear them both breathless after a few minutes. With Louis still moving his hips, trying to get some friction but not getting the proper deal, making him whisper dirty things in Harry’s ear, making Harry lay Louis down on his back, hitting the rock cold floor.

He moved his hands frantically to remove all of the smaller boy’s clothes only making Louis laugh.

“Am I making you laugh?” Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

Louis shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Adorable little princess.”

“So now I’m a princess?”

“Why not?” Harry said, kissing down Louis neck. “My princess.”

Louis couldn’t help the smile grow bigger on his face in that moment, “That makes you my prince then.”

Harry looked down into Louis’ eyes.

“I don’t make the rules,” he said and leaned up to capture Harry in a kiss.

“I like the rules,” Harry said in between kisses.

“Well, that makes the two of us.”

“Let me do the honor and fuck you, princess.” Harry said and moved down Louis’ naked body, poking his tongue in Louis’ hole, making him moan, not caring if it was too loud. He worked his tongue around the rim, teasing him before wetting his fingers in his mouth before pushing one in. Louis squirmed a little, before relaxing, begging for one more.

“How’s my pretty princess doing?” Harry asked as he was face to face with Louis again, thrusting two fingers in and out in a rhythm. He didn’t look that wrecked just yet. 

“F-fine,” Louis said pushing down to meet Harry’s thrusting fingers.

“Want one more?”

“Oh god, yes,” Louis said, his eyes flickered open as he stared into Harry’s eyes.

Harry complied and pulled one in, scissoring him open. Louis was enjoying himself, making Harry listen to his pretty words, little “ahhs” and “ohhs”. 

Louis bit his lower lip and sat up a little, “I’m ready.” At that moment he looked too innocent to be anywhere near this situation. His eyes had some water in them, but they were black with lust and his fringe stuck to his forehead, his lower lip was bitten red and swollen.

And oh god Harry was ready too, he had been since he had seen Louis look at him the first time. But before he pulled out his fingers, he crouched down and licked around them, slowly pulling them out. He felt Louis trembling, like something was making him shiver in this dark cave. When his fingers were out and he could look at Louis’ pretty pink hole all stretched out for him, just for him, he dived in and licked the inside, enough to feel him clench around his tongue. Oh fuck, Harry could come just from this, but he so desperately wanted to fuck him. 

Louis reached his hand down, pulling at his hair, “Get your cock in me.” He said, not desperately, but just because. 

Harry smiled, Louis’ hand still in his hair. He spat in his hand, slicking his cock up, then lining it in front of Louis’ hole. Biting down hard on his lip, trying to keep the sounds from escaping his mouth. But in the end they ended up coming out of his mouth, loud and clear.

He started moving when he had gotten balls deep inside of Louis. The thrust was slow and it made Louis desperate for something more.

When he had gotten into a rhythm, finding Louis’ spot, hitting it over and over again, until they both came was probably the best way to end their day. 

Breathless, they laid beside each other, looking up at the ceiling of the cave. They didn’t say much the next couple of minutes, trying to control their breathing and coming down from their highs. 

Louis latched a weak hand into Harry’s as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
